A Força
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: "A força é tudo que existe no mundo e a única coisa digna de ser venerada". Sauron/Mairon POV, slash Mairon X Melkor.


_**A Força**_

Mairon POV

A Força é a única coisa que existe e vale a pena de ser admirada.

Por isso não me envergonhei quando enfim me descobri enamorado por ele. Porque ele é forte, o mais forte de todos. Aquele que se Ergue em Poder. A forma mais fácil de alcançar ao poder seria... através dele.

Dele e da energia sexual, uma das mais fortes que existem. Mirei meu "fána" ao espelho e me aborreci. Ainda virgem, segundo os costumes dos ainur de casar sem ter feito sexo. Mas que nada, isso não era pra mim. Já estava tarde pra um corpo tão lindo quanto o meu permanecer sem ser tocado...

E apenas _ele_ seria digno de possui-lo afinal. Se não fosse ele, não seria mais ninguém! Pois eu mereço apenas o melhor.

Observo-o de maneira insistente. Podia mirá-lo por dias a fio, apaixonado como estou por sua Força e sua pujança. Quero me apropriar de todo aquele Poder... sim, eu mereço controlar todo aquele portentoso manancial de energia e fogo negro!

E eu vou controlar. Claro que ele não vai saber, principalmente no começo. Eu lhe serei submisso... lhe darei tudo o que quer. Mas em troca receberei o seu Poder. A sua Força.

Eu serei o mais poderoso dentre os Maiar, e caso assim seja possível, mais forte ainda que certos Valar. Sim, sou ambicioso. Não consigo pensar pequeno. Eu sou Mairon, o Admirável, e não mereço menos que o melhor.

E o melhor... é ele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mirei meu corpo ao espelho após o ato sexual. Finalmente! Finalmente descobri o gozo naquele corpo delicioso e forte. E como é forte. É melhor do que eu imaginava. Fui até sua residência pronto a lhe dar prazer, já sabendo que tinha amantes. Amantes! Mordi os lábios de ciúme ao saber disso, não pelo ato sexual em si. Mas porque esses amantes vão tomar a Força dele para si próprios!

Não! A Força dele será apenas minha. Só minha! Ele vai ser só meu, eu vou controlar seu Fogo Negro sozinho!

Fui até lá, usando de uma forma bela e... luminosa, do jeito que ele gosta, pois vai atrás de muitas gemas e joias. Também foi atrás de Varda, aquela ridícula. Ora! Como pode ela rejeitar ao mais poderoso dos Valar? Mas deixa estar... deixe tudo pra mim!

Pra mim! Ele vai ser meu, e já o estou conquistando muito aos poucos, do meu jeito.

Simulei submissão e acato a tudo que ele quer. Isso somado à minha beleza o conquistou na hora. Transamos maravilhosamente e finalmente deixei de ser virgem. Já estava na hora! A dor foi inevitável, bem como aquele membro enorme me devassando por dentro... e junto com isso veio enfim a Força.

Quando ele gozou em mim - oh, simplesmente não tenho palavras pra descrever...! Nunca havia recebido tanto poder de uma só vez. Sim, é tudo que eu quero. É tudo que eu sempre quis.

Transamos mais de uma vez ontem. Ele gostou! Sim, ele gostou, principalmente de meus olhos dourados. Serei seu espião e seu amante. Entregarei tudo que ele quiser - meu corpo, as informações de Valinor, os Valar, até mesmo a Eru - tudo, tudo...! Desde que ele me dê cada vez mais injeções desse Poder imenso que ele tem.

Desde que goze cada vez mais, e com cada vez mais força, neste "fána" de maia que principia a se tornar mais forte que todos os outros juntos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu o escuto. Ele quer dormir comigo, diz que é pra me deixar disponível pra meter, mas é mentira! Ele me quer pra confidente, já reparou que o escuto. Bom assim! Darei a ele o que ele quer, somente para que ele me dê o que eu quero. Ele se demonstra ofendido por ter sido rejeitado por Arien e Varda. Que se danem as duas! Vou dar tudo a ele que os outros recusaram... e assim receber seu poder cada vez mais.

Ele quer ser amado. E é assim, ao final de uma transa especialmente boa, que digo docemente que o amo. Ele mal acredita no que ouve, mas eu direi. Direi o quanto ele quiser ouvir. Direi até ele acreditar.

Um belo dia, porém, com medo de talvez estar a se tornar dependente demais de mim, ele me dispensa com rispidez e diz não gostar de mim. Fico atônito, mal acreditando no que me disse. Mas deixo estar, deve ser um dos rompantes dele de Senhor do Escuro.

Eis que se passam mais de sete dias e ele não me procura! E as porções de Poder, as quais ele estava me dando com cada vez mais frequência através do sexo? Será que está dando a outro ou outra agora? Será que não me quer mais pra ser seu amante? Será que percebeu tudo? Será que reparou que tomo a força dele e não devolvo, para enfim a direcionar a meus próprios propósitos?

Pensando nessas coisas, choro. Não posso ficar sem isso! Depois de todo um plano bem arquitetado, não posso perder tal forma de conseguir poder!

Reparo que ele me vê chorando. Não quero que veja e me interprete como um "coitado". Não. Quero passar outra espécie de imagem a si. Submisso sim, mas coitado não.

Alguns dias depois ele enfim me chama e transamos loucamente. Isso! Isso, me dê mais de seu Fogo Negro! Me foda com força, encha a este "fána" do que tem de melhor em seu poder!

Suporto a energia, a qual seria forte demais para um maia, porém suporto. Resisto, aguento a toda sua violência e a seu sexo rude apenas para receber a essa imensa injeção de Poder e Fogo Negro junto. Como é bom...! Somente o pensamento nele me dando todo esse poder já me faz ficar excitado, e é por isso mesmo que na maior parte das vezes gozo antes dele, ou mesmo mais vezes na noite do que ele.

Algumas vezes Melkor se detém em longas preliminares. Quer abarcar a todo meu corpo, ter a ilusão de que me possui e domina. Pobre vala! Mal sabe que quem o domina sou eu. Mas deixo-o se divertir comigo, pensar que é o líder e que manda em mim.

Não gosto de preliminares. É bom quando me faz gozar, mas isso só não basta. É quando ele goza que eu tenho a seu Poder em mãos. Suporto mais um pouco delas somente para quando chega o momento em que enfim me penetra e me dá toda aquela energia preciosa. Oh, meu precioso! Goze em mim, goze muito, para que eu domine e direcione todo seu poder!

Ele o faz, e eu gosto - e eu _adoro_ \- quando me fode com força. Já disse a ele que aprecio a sua Força, mas acho que ele entendeu errado. Ora, deixa pra lá! Que entenda errado, desde que continue me fodendo dessa forma maravilhosa que faz agora!

Gosto quando me fode com força porque quanto mais força, mais Fogo Negro dispersa. Eu quando gozo disperso pouco poder em face do que ele dispersa, e acumulo muito mais poder em mim do que dissipo.

Não gosto das preliminares, mas gosto quando dormimos juntos. Enrosco meus pés nele, faço carinho. Ele diz que não gosta, mas gosta que eu sei! Ele é tão carente e pensa que ainda não percebi isso por baixo de sua postura de "machão". Pois que brinque de macho! Que brinque de chefe! Ele fica com a pose de Macho e eu fico com... o Poder todo pra mim. Gosto de conversar pois assim sei do que ele mais precisa, para justamente dar isso a ele no momento seguinte. Ele não diz nada, mas a minha forma de lidar com ele, de ser exatamente quem ele quer... já faz com que se apaixone por mim. Eu sinto, em cada beijo seu, em cada vez que quer acariciar meu corpo inteiro com demora. Ele está encantado.

Que bom, meu Precioso! Encante-se. Eu darei o que quer, desde que me dê o que eu quero. Essa fonte insaciável, inesgotável de Poder, me deixa excitado. Tão excitado, que nunca lhe digo "não". E ele se pergunta como eu gozo tanto, e como nunca digo "não"!

É fácil, meu querido vala. Eu amo ao Poder, e para alcançá-lo nunca meço esforços.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ele me chama. Fico apreensivo, pois ele diz não precisar mais de um espião em Valinor. Como! Como vai me dispensar assim! Não, não depois de eu ter feito tudo que ele queria, e de ter sido o amante perfeito para ele!

Mas ele não dispensa. Ele me entrega toda Angband! Gostou tanto do serviço que me entrega tudo! Oh, como posso agradecer! Meus olhos dourados faíscam em êxtase. Meu Senhor! Meu Precioso! Aquele que me enche o "fána" de poder à noite! Como posso agradecer?

Ele diz para que eu continue a ser fiel. Serei! Serei, como não ser? Se em Valinor eu nada recebia e aqui... aqui é tudo que eu quero e muito mais?

Melkor só me dá mais uma admoestação. Diz que devo ser só dele na cama. Que se me ver com outro ou outra, me despe do "fána" e manda nu de volta pra Valinor!

Tomo a meu semblante mais belo e submisso, e digo, baixinho, que só tenho olhos pra ele...!

E é verdade! Como poderia ser diferente? Só tenho olhos pra ele! Pois como poderia ter olhos a outro, sendo que ele é o Vala mais poderoso de todos, o detentor de todo o Poder, Aquele que se Ergue? O ser mais magnífico de Eä? Aquele a quem ninguém pode sobrepujar em Força?

E a Força... é tudo o que existe. É a única coisa digna de veneração neste mundo!

Por isso te amarei e adorarei eternamente, ó Poderoso senhor Melkor!

 _FIM_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Contém trechos de enredos das fics "Olhos de Fogo", "No princípio eu já te amava" e "Redenção"._

 _Sauron psicopata! Claro que ele tinha de ter um motivo meio egoísta e tal pra amar o Melkor... mas vê aí, essa razão fez com que se amassem sempre, uma vez que Melkor é fonte inextinguível de Fogo Negro!_

 _Fic dedicada a everllath do NFF. Finalmente uma brasileira que shippa angbang! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
